The Lion Guard:Thicker than Blood
by TheLionNerd
Summary: He and his friends stopped Janja and his clan..Twice now..but can he stop the Queen of the Outlands from enacting her revenge,especially when he has to save the one he loves from her clutches?-Sequel to the Lost Prince
1. Beginning

Zira was low on options...her plans were repeatedly stopped by the lion guard and,causing the outsiders to become she did the one thing that no pridelander would even think of...ally with the Hyenas.

Zira gathered the Hyenas into a crowd and stood on top of a termite mound with Oldest,Nuka,beside her.

'''almost 4 Years ago,a Great Leader arose as King...Scar!He wanted prosperity and respect!He wanted to be saluted and hailed as the greatest king in history...but one Lion Stripped all of that away from him..even his life..that lion was SIMBA!AND AFTER HE KILLED SCAR,HE EXILED US TO THIS HELLHOLE CALLED THE OUTLANDS!Well...I have an idea...We will train to Kill..TO HUNT..TO BRUTALLY MURDER AND CRUSH THE LIFE OUT OF THOSE WHO OPPOSE US!WE WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES OF DESPAIR INTO A GOLDEN AGE...THE GOLDEN AGE OF THE OUTLANDS!WE UNITED NOT BECAUSE WE ARE FRIENDS,NOT BECAUSE WE ARE FOES,BUT BECAUSE WE ARE UNITED UNDER A COMMON GOAL AND WE SHALL FURTHER COME TOGETHER AND BRING A NEW AGE OF GLORY TO BOTH THE PRIDELANDS AND THE OUTLANDS!'' Zira yelled,ending with a roar that was followed by cheers from the Hyenas and Lionesses alike.

Meanwhile,in the pridelands,The Royal Family was asleep,though Kion was experiencing a..nightmare,so to speak.

''We both know it,Kion..Zira shall avenge me...it may not be today,it may not be tommarow,but it will be sometime..That's a promise!'' Scar said inside Kion's head,causing the Now Teenage Kion to bolt awake.

Kion was sweating and Panting,but calmed when he realized it was a dream.

''What is happening to me and what involvement does Zira have in this?'' Kion asked himself as he walked out of the den and looked in the distance from the edge of pride rock.

''Having Trouble sleeping?'' asked Tiifu,one of Kion's friends,as she came out of the den.

''Yeah...Another nightmare.'' Kion said and Tiifu smiled,then walked over to Kion.

''Kion..the best way to deal with a nightmare is to just ignore it..think about the positive things in life..maybe then will the nightmares stop.'' Tiifu said,but Kion sighed.

''I tried that,Tiifu,but it won't work.'' He said,but Tiifu just giggled.

''Then maybe you should try to experience more good things in life rather than risking your life everyday...it that doesn't work,come to me..i can help whenever you need me.'' Tiifu told him,then walked back in the den,leaving Kion alone and lost in his to him,Mzingo the vulture was spying on him and Tiifu the whole time.

''Yes,Kion..think happy thoughts..If they still exist.'' Mzingo said before flying back to the outlands and to Zira.

''What is it,Mzingo?'' Zira asked sternly.

''It appears that Kion has an emotional attachment to Tiifu,one of the Princess's friends.'' Mzingo informed Zira,who cackled.

''When I get to the Daughter's friend,I will use her to Lure Kion in..then..'' She said while sheathing her claws,''i'll use these...to murder him.''

Zira cackled so loud it can be heard from big springs as her plan has finally been hatched..it's just the execution that counts now.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is the Sequel to 'The Lost Prince' and takes place 4 Months after the last story does.**

 **Shout out to OnoKeenestOfSight17 for our birthdays being so close together(Mine is april 9th,her's is april 11th)**


	2. Captured!

The next day,Kion woke up to find Tiifu Missing

''Tiifu?Hevi Kabisa..'' Kion said,then looked around and didn't find ran out and still didn't find the lioness,then began to ran to Kiara and Zuri.

''Kiara!Zuri!I can't find Tiifu!'' Kion said and the 2 bolted 3 ran out and searched the pridelands for Tiifu,even having the lion guard be involved.

Unbeknowest to them...someone else has her.

''You won't get away with this,Zira.'' Tiifu said to the much older lioness who cackled.

''You're sure this is her,Janja?'' Zira asked the adult hyena,who nodded.

''Sure to the end of the turf,Zira.'' Janja told her,who smirked.

''Surely this will draw Kion and his friends in..then when they are within our grasp…'' Zira said before swiping at a Random Hyena,who barely avoided the attack,''We attack!''

''No..'' Tiifu quietly said,then almost broke into tears''Kion…''

meanwhile with Kion,Kiara and Zuri,they just got to the Jungle until they heard a familiar voice.

''ZUKA ZAMA,KION!'' Kion's Honey Badger Friend Bunga said,''You are going on an adventure without me?I'm your best friend!''

''Bunga..'' Kion started,''We are going to find Tiifu,not to have fun!''

''Then i'll come with you...like i said before,I may not be the biggest honey badger..but I know what's in my heart!Best friends stick together until the end!'' Bunga said and Kion nodded.

''What about Fuli,Ono and Beshte?'' Kion asked

''We don't want them getting hurt,so let's leave them here.'' Bunga suggested and Kion reluctantly agreed

Kion then looked in the distance.

''Hold on,Tiifu...we're coming.'' Kion said silently as they continued walking.

in the outlands,Tiifu is watching as Zira is giving out another speech.

''He who drives us out of the lands shall be punished tenfold!We shall unite not as enemies,but allies!WE WILL MAKE OURSELVES GLORIOUS UNDER MY LEADERSHIP!'' Zira spoke

''Do they really believe all she is saying?'' Tiifu asked was being guarded by 5 outsider Lionesses,who roared in response to Zira's speech,''I guess they do.''

''They won't come for you,Young one.'' One of the older lionesses said and Tiifu shook her head.

''Yes they will...I know they will!'' Tiifu said

or at least...she hopes they will.

 **Quick shout out to Carmen738 for all his support from my first lion king story to this one.**


	3. Into Enemy Territory

Kion,Kiara,Zuri and Bunga eventually reached Janja's territory and slid down safely.

''Janja seems like a guy who would take Tiifu'' Kion said as Kiara,Zuri and Bunga looked around the area.

''Janja doesn't seem to be here,Kion.'' Kiara said to her brother,who shook his head

''He must be further in his territory.'' Kion suggested

''Well,let's not waste time!Let's keep moving!'' Bunga said,but Kion stopped him from walking

''Wait,Bunga!This is hyena territory we are talking about,so we need to find a way through this without running into trouble.'' Kion told his best friend,who shrugged,''And I know just what to do…''

meanwhile,in the outlands,a Vulture's foot is dropped in front of Tiifu by Janja

''Eat up!'' Janja said darkly as Tiifu shook her head.

''You expect me to eat THAT?'' Tiifu asked while growling.

''It's the most we could find for you'' Janja replied

''What about the other food you found earlier?'' Tiifu asked

''We gave most of it to everyone else..You're a pridelander,so you get the worst of it.'' Janja said and Tiifu sighed.

Meanwhile,at Pride Rock

''Zazu,Did you find Kion and Kiara?'' Simba said to his steward,who shook his head.

''They must have went after Tiifu..the antelope said that they saw Tiifu being taken by someone and that Kion,Kiara and Zuri went after them a few hours after she was captured.'' Zazu explained and simba sighed.

''Simba,you have to do something about this..'' Nala said to her Husband,who shook his head.

''I'll let them go and save Tiifu..they deserve to do something on their own..'' Simba said.

''I guess,but..'' Nala started,but Simba nuzzled her

''Relax..nothing bad will happen to them..I promise.'' Simba told her and Nala sighed,then walked back into the den.

meanwhile with Kion and friends..

''Kion,are you sure we can trust her?'' Kiara asked and Kion nodded

''She's trustable'' Kion said as he approached a cave as a Hyena came out.

''Kion?'' The Hyena asked

''Hey,Jasiri..I need your help.'' Kion said to her as it faded to black.

END OF A CHAPTER..Phew,this took hours of planning xD

shoutout to fanfic partners Chumvi and Onokeenestofsight17 for being good friends.


	4. Jasiri

''Kion,leader of the lion guard needs MY help?'' Jasiri asked and Kion nodded

''Jasiri,you are the only Hyena I can actually trust...please..I need your help to get through the outlands and save Tiifu.'' Kion explained.

''Tiifu?That cub you introduced me to a couple weeks ago?'' Jasiri asked

''Yeah..she was captured earlier this morning and we are going to save her,but we need help from someone who knows the outlands through and through.'' Kion said.

''Oh really?Well,that's interesting...fine,i'll help..but only because i'm doing it for you'' Jasiri told the teenage Lion,who smiled.

''Thanks Jasiri.'' Kion said to the Hyena,who nodded.

the five then started their journey through the outlands,but were being watched by Mzingo.

''That's not good.'' He said before flying to Zira's territory.

''Mzingo,what did you find?'' Zira asked her Majordomo.

''It appears that Kion has found an ally in Jasiri the Hyena,who knows the outlands like an expert...we don't have much time.'' Mzingo said and Zira laughed.

''This is exactly what I wanted,Mzingo..Kion can be drawn into a trap and then..'' Zira then turned around and send a hyena flying into a mound with a hard hit,''We do that.''

''Ah,yes,well..what about the girl?'' Mzingo asked

''Simple...we keep her in the mound where she is..she won't try to escape because I have 5 lionesses guarding that mound.'' Zira replied

''I heard that Tiifu is a capable fighter,Zira...she may be a problem.'' Mzingo said.

''No she won't..if she gets past the lionesses,i'll send vitani after her..either way,she's dead if she tries to escape.'' Zira told the Vulture,who raised an eyebrow.

''And you are sure that will work?'' Mzingo asked and Zira nodded.

meanwhile with Tiifu…

''I can't lose hope yet..maybe they are taking more time than needed..but they will be here.'' Tiifu said to herself and one of the lionesses laughed.

''We want them to come..we captured you so we could lure Kion in and kill him!'' The Lioness said and Tiifu's eyes widened.

''So that's why they captured me..'' Tiifu thought as she frowned,''That explains why they haven't killed me yet.''

Tiifu then looked at the sunset.

''Kion..I hope you get here before I starve to death…'' Tiifu said to herself as it faded to black.

Shoutout to Asante for his great stories which inspired me to write 'The Lost Prince',but also a shoutout to OnoKeenestOfSight17 for Giving me a shoutout and being a friend...and also to Chumvi for being a friend and knowing me on Wikia and Deviantart


	5. The Torture Begins

Kion and his friends eventually reached the volcano where janja and his hyenas used to live,but didn't find them.

''He's not even at the volcano!'' Kion said,suprised.

''Where could he be?'' Kiara asked and Kion shrugged.

''Theres a region further in the outlands that is owned by Zira,that might be where Janja is'' Jasiri suggested

''And that might be where Tiifu is held..'' Kion said and Jasiri nodded.

later in the evening,Kion and Jasiri were sitting and watching the sunset.

''So What's with you and Tiifu,Kion?'' Jasiri asked Kion,who sighed.

''Over the months,I grew to care about her,Jasiri...I just don't know what to do right now.'' Kion said and Jasiri smiled.

''The Best thing to do is save her..show her that you care..and maybe..just maybe..she will return that care to you.'' Jasiri told the lion before walking down to Kiara,Zuri and Bunga as Kion looked at the sky.

''Grandfather..'' Kion said as Mufasa's spirit came out of the clouds.

''What is it,Kion?'' Mufasa asked

''Jasiri is telling me to show Tiifu that I care by saving her..is that the best thing to do?Would not being able to save her decrease my worthiness of being a prince and a leader?'' Kion said until Mufasa calmed him down.

''Kion..If you are unable to save her,don't blame it on yourself...but blame it on those who commited the crime...it will not decrease your worthiness..as my grandson,you are more than capable of being a leader.'' Mufasa explained,'' As for it being the best thing to do,yes...it always is.''

Mufasa then faded into the clouds as Kion looked at the ground.

meanwhile,with Tiifu.

''Let it go..Let it go..can't hold it back anymore..'' Tiifu sang until the lionesses growled at her,causing her to stop,''Ok,i'll stop.''

Zira then walked in with Janja

''Are you ready?'' Zira asked Janja,who nodded,''Then let the torture begin..''

They then walked towards Tiifu,who backed up into a wall.

Back to Kion,he sent Bunga further north to check out Zira's territory.

''They're gonna torture her,Kion!'' Bunga said to his best friend,who growled.

''Those monsters..'' Kion said as dark clouds came over,but they instantly turned back to normal,''no..i don't want to roar right now..''

Kion then walked to the edge of a rock and looked down at the rest of the outlands

''I just hope she holds on long enough for us to get there….'' Kion said quietly.

Zira and Janja torture the one he loves..he will torture them just as much when he finds them.


	6. Flat Ridge Rock

It was early morning and Kion woke up to hear thundering and rain.

''Oh..It's raining.'' Kion grumbled as he walked out of a cave he and his friends found in the outlands.

''You know what my uncle's say...Hakuna Matata.''' Bunga said to Kion.

''Rainstorm's can cause floods,Bunga.'' Kion reminded the honey badger sternly

''Oh...right.'' Bunga said while chuckling.

Both friends then enjoyed the rain as it is.

''Umm...Kion?'' Bunga said and Kion turned to his friend.

''What is it,Bunga?'' Kion asked

''There's this girl that I met in my uncle's forest that's a honey badger too..I don't know if I should..'' Bunga explained and Kion smiled.

''Bunga,when we get back to the pridelands,i'll help you talk to her..ok?'' Kion told his best friend,who grinned.

''Really?'' Bunga asked and Kion nodded,''cool!''

''Yes...well,get everyone up so we can keep moving.'' Kion told Bunga,who rushed into the cave.

Meanwhile in Zira's territory…

''Perfect...they are getting closer..'' Zira said while grinning madly..this plan was working perfectly!Capturing someone that Kion cares about would surely draw the Prince of the Pridelands in.

Janja then walked over to Zira.

''Janja..has she broken yet?'' Zira asks and Janja shakes his head.

''For the youngest in the pridelands,she's one tough girl..we've done everything,but she won't say anything.'' Janja explained.

''In order to test Kion and his friends..send Vitani and Nuka to your territory.'' Zira ordered and Janja nodded,then dashed to the termite mounds as Zira looked at the sun that turned the sky blood red.

Zira then walked over to a termite mound where a teenage lion layed.

''If Vitani and Nuka are defeated,then you are up...Kovu.'' Zira said darkly as she entered the mound.

Meanwhile with a battered tiifu..

''My head is ringing..im sore everywhere..but hey,could have been worse.'' Tiifu said to herself

''Life is a circle untold..that's what Kion once told me..and I will stand by that forever….for me...for him..for the pridelands.'' Tiifu whispered,''If I can make it back..hurry,Kion..''

meanwhile,with Kion and his friends,they were running up a cliff.

''Flat ridge rock will give us a good view of Zira's territory,but it will still take a while to get there.'' Kion said as Bunga jumped on tree branches to get up top,''Bunga,do you see anything?''

''a bunch of termite mounds,but nothing we can't handle.'' Bunga said

''That's right..Zira and her lionesses always sleep in termite mounds.'' Kion said to his friends as Bunga jumped on Kion's head,hithing a ride on the Lion,''Well..let's go.''

They then continued travelling through the Outlands,each foot closer to their goal...each foot closer..to Tiifu.


	7. Finish what you started

Kion and his friends were running through the outlands until Kion heard laughing.

''Stop!'' He said quietly,''Take cover.''

Everyone then hid as 2 Lions came walking.

''Thank mother for letting me out of that termite infested wasteland!'' one of the lions said

''Quiet,Nuka!'' a younger voice said to the older one

''Nuka..'' Kion whispered,then growled,''I should have known he had something to do with this.''

''Well what about the girl we took overnight?'' Nuka asked and Kion's eyes widened.

''So they took her..'' Kion said,then rushed out and pinned down nuka while swatting away Vitani.

''What the?Who are you?'' Nuka asked until he saw the mark on my arm,''Wait..K-Kion?''

''Damn right,Nuka!Where did you take her?'' Kion asked with hate in his eyes that none of his friends have ever seen from him.

''Well..Uh…'' Nuka said until Vitani tackled Kion,who kicked her off elbowed her,sending her into some rocks,''You did that..to Vitani..ok...We took her to Mother.''

Kion then thanked him with a roar that sent both Vitani and Nuka running off.

''Kion,what are we gonna do?'' Kiara asked her brother,who smirked.

''Simple..once we get there,we can greet Zira with a little beating.'' Kion replied,suprising Kiara,seeming Kion never acted as serious as he is now.

''Zuka Zama…'' Bunga whispered

''Kion..why are you acting so serious all of the sudden?'' Kiara asked the younger lion.

''They took a friend,Kiara..that's why.'' Kion said before him and Bunga ran after Nuka and Vitani,leaving Kiara and Zuri alone.

''Kion's never acted like this,Zuri.'' Kiara told her friend.

''Maybe not,but he's right...Zira and her allies captured a friend..it's only right if we save that friend.'' Zuri said before going after Kion and Bunga,leaving Kiara by herself.

meanwhile,in Zira's territory.

''Zira,it appears your children have failed..'' Mzingo said,causing Zira to growl.

''How?Vitani is one of the best fighters in the outlands!'' Zira yelled

''But Kion is stronger than her,Zira..you should know that better than anyone.'' Mzingo reminded the Lioness.

''Send the Hyenas after them!'' Zira ordered Mzingo,who nodded and flew to Janja.

''What does she want now,Mzingo?'' Janja asked the Vulture.

''She wants you and your clan to go and slow down Kion while she prepares her trap.'' Mzingo said,causing Janja's jaw to drop.

''She expects US to fight HIM?'' Janja asked with shock in his voice,which Mzingo replied with a nod,''...Fine...Get Chungu and Cheezi.''

''Yes,sir.'' Mzingo said before flying off.

meanwhile,with Kovu,who was looking at a portrait of Scar.

''You may not be my father..but i will finish..what you started…starting with Simba's son.'' Kovu said before walking out of the termite mound,knowing what he must do.

BOOM!END OF CHAPTER WITH A STAR WARS REFERENCE! :D

Im happy for everyone who supported me and my lion guard stories and I plan to make more in the future.

Shoutout to Incarnate firefly,Chumvi and OnoKeenestOfSight17 for actually being able to talk to me xD

Future titles:  
The Lion Guard:Tales of the ancients

The Lion Guard:Rise of Humanity

The Lion Guard:Eye of the beholder


	8. Return of the Roar

Kion and Bunga were hot on Vitani and Nuka's trail,which led to Zira's territory.

''We're almost there!'' Kion said as they were closer to the termite mounds.

''Not so fast!'' A voice Kion recognized it.

''Janja…'' Kion groaned as the Adult Hyena walked down with his pack,''This isn't the time!''

Just as he said it,Janja and the other hyenas ran at the lion,who instantly sent them flying into several cliffs with his was almost to Zira and he didn't want Janja to get in the way.

''Let's move!'' Kion said as he,Bunga and Zuri,who just joined them,ran to Zira's territory.

''Well if isn't Kion…'' Zira said to the lion,''And his friends..you fell into my trap,I see.''

Kion raised an eyebrow,then looked around and saw Zira's lionesses emerging.

''Oh,them?Yeah,I actually knew this was a trap,I just don't care.'' Kion said while laughing.

''Oh,you will..'' Zira said before motioning one of her lionesses to bring out a battered Tiifu,which caused Kion to had a black eye and several scratches on seeing her like this angered Kion to the core.

''What did you do to her,Zira?'' Kion asked angrily.

''Like your Honey Badger friend told you..You know,torture could be so refreshing at times.'' Zira replied.

''You bastard…'' Kion said as Zuri rushed over and pull Tiifu to Kion and then looked down at the battered lioness.

''Are you ok?''Kion asked with slight panic in his voice,but Tiifu smirked.

''I'll be ok..let's just get this over with.'' Tiifu replied and slowly got up.

''Just rest,Tiifu...We'll handle them.'' Kion said to Tiifu,who then collapsed on the floor.

Kion smirked at Zira.

''You aren't the only one who's intelligent enough to lure someone into a trap.'' Kion said as a voice called.

''TWINDE KIBOKO!'' A voice said before Lionesses fell from a cliff and onto Janja and his clan.

''Nice one,Beshte!'' Kion said to Beshte,who was on the cliff.

''Hakuna shida,Kion!'' Beshte replied as a Yellow Blur passed by Zira and slid to a halt next to Kion and Bunga.

''Don't have fun without me!'' Fuli said to Kion,who shrugged.

''You weren't in the area.'' Kion explained.

''You could have called us!'' Fuli cried to the lion.

''But then the plan wouldn't work.'' Kion said,causing Fuli to soften.

''Oh...Right.'' Fuli said as Kion turned to Zira.

''It's time to end this Zira.'' Kion said as heavy clouds came over and the wind got then released his roar,sending Zira,Kovu and the hyenas flying.

later,at pride rock,Kion was looking out in the distance when Tiifu came to him.

''Thanks for coming for me,Kion..'' Tiifu said,which Kion nodded at.

''It was nothing,really.'' Kion said..but then,Tiifu nuzzled the lion,causing him to blush,to which he then nuzzled Tiifu back.

unknown to them,Simba,Nala and Tiifu's mother were watching the two.

''Think we should betroth them?'' Simba asked and Tiifu's mother just smiled and nodded,''Ok then''

All was good as the nightmares Kion was having stopped as he watched the sunset.

Everything was as it should be..or was it?

''RaiRai,It's your turn to try to do what I couldn't'' Zira told a Female Jackal,who grinned evilly.

''Yes,Zira..I will do what you couldn't.'' RaiRai said as she and her pack cackled as it faded to black.

 **I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS STORY :D IT TOOK ME HOURS FOR THIS TO BE DONE,NO,DAYS!**

 **I thank everyone for supporting me on this project.**

 **a number of different fanfics inspired this one,like 'Love Story' from my friend, fanfic inspired me to make it a KionxTiifu Firefly inspired me to make the story darker than me other ones and 'Sisi Ni Sawa-We're the same' from Sennafan4ever inspired me to put Jasiri in it xD**


End file.
